The Winchester's and The Black's
by reaganrose1315
Summary: Astrid and Dean's relationship is hard. Sam left Max heart broken. But there still family to the Black sisters. Bobby had show them that at young age. So when Dean call the girl telling them his looking for John with Sammy, they,as they always have come to help.
1. When we were young

First SPN Fic so be nice. Sorry for mistake in spelling or grammar. Dear Mandy if you want to correct something go ahead.

(Astrid's POV)

The Winchester brothers were the worst and best thing that happen to me and Max. Bobby had adopted us when I was three and Max was just a newborn. Our mother was a hunter and she had died with my dad in a car crash. It was weide how it happen, she spent her whole life kill monster and she die like that. Anyway we had no other family and Bobby cared about my mother, so he wasn't just going to let us go.

I think I was ten when we first meet John Winchester and his boys. I think Bobby had said he meet them before but that was when we were at camp, I think. My mom wanted us to live as normal of a life as we could.

I remember seeing the Impala pull up the drive, and seeing the two boys and their father come out. I walked over to the family, Max trailing behind me.

I looked up a John he was a little scary to me, but not to Max, she was never scared of much even as a kid.

"John," Bobby had said.

"Bobby," he replied. I looked at the two boys one was a year older then me and had blonde hair and the second was Max's age with brown hair.

"Boy, these are my girls. Max and Astrid," Bobby had said. "Girls, this is Sam and Dean. John's boys."

"Nice to meet you," I said. They didn't say anything,to us.

"Now boys be good for Bobby," John had said, "I'll be back a few days. Dean.."

"Take care of Sammy. Got it," Dean said. With that John had nodded, got in his car, and drove away.

"Girl show them where they're going to stay I have to go into town okay?" Bobby asked. We nodded and he left.

"Your name is Astrid?" Dean asked. Max thought he was making fun of it so she said

"Well it's better then your name!" he seemed taken back at that.

"Max!" I cried. Dean smiled,

"No, it's okay." Dean said with a grin. Sam spoke up,

"I like it." he said. Max looked at him

"It mean's devin beauty," she said, "My mommy wanted us to have different names." The two of them just nodded and we went in the house.

For many years we grow close to the Winchester boys, growing up with them. They were the only kids we know that we're hunters. Dean became my best friend and Sam was like a little brother. Max was good friend with both of them too, but she was closer to Sam.

When I was fourteen, is when my feeling for Dean stared. I would find myself looking at him for long periods of time. It wasn't long before Max and Sam found out and would bug me about it. But what I did like is when I saw him looking at me. We never really had said we were a couple when we went out but maybe we were. We had an on again off again thing most we ever did was kiss.

Then when I was sixteen we may or may not of hooked the back of John's car…

I remember breathing hard, looking at Dean, and smiling. Then was my first time and well, I won't lie it was amazing.

"Well that was fun," Dean said laying down.

"Uh, yeah it was," I said, he chuckled.

"Hey Dean?" I said.

"Yes?" he asked.

"When we're thirty-two and single, will you marrie me?" I said. He looked at me for a minute the said,

"Forever? With Astrid Black-Singer? That sounds pretty damn good to me." I smiled and kissed him.

(Two month later)

"How do you know?" Dean asked my in a panicked voice.

"Because that what the damn test said Dean!" I yell."That's what it said six times!"

Dean ran his hand through his hair,

"This can't be happening," he said.

"Well it's happening Dean," I said my voice cracking a little. Dean let out a heavy sigh,

"My dad and Bobby are going to kill me,"

"Bobby know already," I said, he looked at me with huge eyes.

"How am I still alive then?" he asked

"When I told him he looked like he was going to rip your head from your body the next time he saw you. I felt like it was all my fault he was mad,so I stayed in my room for three day, until he told me he got over it." I paused, "He may still kill both us later," I said.

"Wait, how long have you known?" Dean asked.

"I don't know, five weeks" I said.

"And I'm leaning this know?" Dean said. I looked at him.

"Are you kidding me? You're upset because I didn't tell you the minute I found out?" I said.

"It's not that Astrid!" he snapped.

"The what?" I yelled.

"I'm going to be a dad! You're going to be a mom! And we hunt demons and monsters, for God's sake!" he yelled, "H-how, how do even make it work? How do I not fail?" he said, his voice dropping.

Then it hit me. We were kid still, I had known that,but Dean was more worried about messing up our kid's life, than he was having responsibility.

I sighed and looked him in the eye, "I don't know Dean, but I won't ask anything of you, but I'm keeping the baby." I said in a low voice.

"We're keeping the baby," Dean said. I looked at him letting a tear or two fall

"Really, you want to do this?" I ask. He shrugged and pulled me into a hug, I rested my head on his chest.

"I think we can sure as hell try," he said.

"How much does this change?" I asked him looking up at his face.

"Not that much," Dean said, "We just stay the same as we are, but with a baby." I giggled.

(Seven month later)

Ivyella Maryanna Winchester,

That what we named our baby girl. Her name was different, but it was perfect for her. She was born on May fourteenth, 1995. She had my black hair and her daddy's green eyes.

We would switch off with her every month. Since John and Bobby had a disagreement (which led to Bobby ready to shoot John,) we didn't spend a whole lot of time together as a family. But when we were we made the most of it. Dean and I saw other people. We just didn't see each other enuff right now.

But Ivy had a good life. She had a Grandpa Bobby that adored her. She had an Uncle Sam who would read to her. She had a Grandpa John who would take her to the shooting range. Her Aunt Max was the best for showing her trick like how to get out of handcuffs and pick padlocks. She also had a daddy who spoiled her.

Ivy know's about what we did. Dean made it clare that she was to know everything. He didn't' want a live through her not knowing like he did Sam.

Dean Winchester made my life crazy,but he made it better sometimes. And no matter what I would love him in one way or another.

(Max's POV)

Sam f***ing Winchester. My best friend, my first boyfriend, my first love, and a real dick. Here's why.

I had know Sam almost my whole life. He and Dean were family and that something I never had a lot of.

Sometime I think it's my own fault. Whenever we where together we would spend as much time with one and other as we could. He was someone besides my sister and Dean I could talk to.

I still remember the first time I kissed him. We had just got back from the hospital to see Astrid and baby Ivyella, and Bobby was beat from the stress of the day so he went to bed early.

"So what do we do now?" Sam asked. I thought for a minute. Then an idea came to me.

"Follow me," said grabbing him by the hand,and ran to my room. It took me a minute but soon I found it and showed him.

"Wow," Sam said.

"This is my baby mobile. My mom had it made for me when I was born. Astrid has one too. She going to give it to Ivyella." I told him.

It wasn't a normal mobley it had angels, crosses, and anti-possession symbol. Plus on the roof was a devil trap. A small one, but nonetheless.

"Sam," I said putting away, "do you know why I showed you this?" I asked. He shook his head."I showed you because, you mean a lot to me and so does that mobile. But unlike that mobile, I can look right next to me and you'll be there."

He smiled at me, "You mean a lot to me to Max's" he said. I couldn't help it, I grabbed his face and kissed him. He was shocked but soon he kissed back. When we pulled apart we just smiled.

We started officially dating when we were sixteen. And to be honest it was the best thing ever. We would talk about thing like have a family like Dean and Astrid.

"Four kids," Sam said. We were sitting on the roof of a motel somewhere in Iowa.

"No, I'm not putting this body through four ." I said.

"Fine. No hunting," he said.

"Sammy," I said. We had this talk before.

"Max, I want a life with you. I hate this one, and we can't just have one of us hunting and the other not." Sam said plainly.

"Why not?" I asked "It worked for my parents. For ten years, Sam." Sam just looked at his shoes.

"I can't loses you like that, Max. I can't. It how I'm going to loses Dean. I just know it. And the idea for you not being in my life, is just.."

"Sam," I said, "I feel the same about you but I was born for this. I can't just stop."

Sam sighed, "You can only hunt with Dean or Astrid. I know they won't let you do something crazy and stupid." he said. I smiled

"Thank you baby," I said before kissing him.

I hate how the last time I saw Sam was one of the best night of my life. We were left at the motel while John was looking into a solo case a few town over, and Dean and Astrid had take Ivy to the movies. So it was just me and Sammy to watch bad TV in me and Astrid's room. It's not like she was going to stay here tonight anyway.

Soon I pulled out something I had been saving for a long time.

"Where did you get beer, Max?" Sam asked me.

"Does it matter?" I say cracking one open. I handed one to him but he didn't take it not I made him. I drank more than Sam by a landslide, but we couldn't remember a lot in the morning.

I do remember a lot of giggling, kissing, and some 'I love you's' said.

(One month later)

Astrid and I were driving meet Dean so we could drop Ivy off. I always hated to see the kid go but Dean needed time with her too. Ivy was his pride and joy.

We pulled up to the gas station where we meet Dean. I didn't see Sam. That was weird, he was alway with Dean to get Ivy. I had really wanted to see him. I hadn't heard from him in a few week, I was starting to worry.

"Daddy!" Ivy yelled as she ran to her father hugging him, "I missed you!"

" I missed you too Ella Bella," he said smiling. Dean and John were the only one's who called her Ella as a nickname.

Dean looked at us "How you been?" he asked.

"Good," was all Astrid said. Their relationship was to hard to understand. One minute they were in love, and the next getting bed with someone new.

"Daddy? Can I show you and Grandpa John, and Uncle Sam how to do a backflip?" Ivy had asked. Dean face feel a little bit.

"You can show me and Grandpa, yeah" he said.

"Why not Uncle Sam?" Ivy asked puzzled. I was wondering too. Dean sighed.

"Sam left for Stanford three weeks ago," he said.

My heart stopped a little. Sam had took the scholarship? Even though he told me he wouldn't, and he didn't even bother to tell me? Did he even want me still? There was a not in my throat growing. Dean looked at me and asked

"He didn't tell you?" I shook my head. I kissed Ivy on the head

"Bye V I'll see you soon," I said and ran to the car. Once in, I bowled my eye out. Why? Why wasn't I good enuff from Sam any more? Did having a normal life mean more to him than me?

Astrid came soon and hugged me tight, and pet my hair as I cried.

"Oh God, Astrid. Why, why does it hurt so much?" I asked.

"Because for you it was real," she said. We just sat there and I cried my eyes out.

Sam Winchester can have his stupid normal life. He never cared about me. Not really. If he did why would he leave me,and without a goodbye? And what hurt the most out of it all is that I still love that boy.


	2. Gettin Sammy

(Max's POV)

I was curled up in bed late one night when I heard Astrid's phone ring. I ignored it, Emily cuddled up closer to me and Ivy. I could hear that Astrid was talking to Dean. It was something about John.

"Max, wake up," my sister's voice said. I looked up at her groggily standing in my doorway. Her hair was in a messy bun and she was in nothing but a sport bra and jogging pants.

"Why?" I asked.

"Dean needs our help," she said plainly.

"It's too early for Winchester's," I remark.

"John's missing, on a hunt. He's going to be here in an hour," Astrid said. I sighed,

"Let me pack," I said crawling out of bed. I get dressed and pack. Just as I'm putting on my leather jacket a little voice asked

"Aunt Max? What's going on?" I looked over at Ivy and Emily as they just started to wake up.

"You two go back to sleep now," I said in my gentle voice.

"Where are you going?" Ivy asked think if she just keep asking question she get an answer.

"Your mommy and I are going with you daddy to find your Grandpa John," I told her.

"Is his okay?" Emily asked in her little four year old voice.

"He's fine baby girl," Astrid said coming into my room.

After some getting the girls to go back to sleep, we went down stairs said goodbye to Bobby and waited outside for Dean.

Dean pulled up in the Impala three minute later. He was still the same as when we saw hin a month ago. We had thought about taking the girl since it was Dean's month but he told us no. They were still pretty young to be around a hunt.

"Ladies," Dean said smiling rolling the window down, "How are you this fine evening?"

"Tiered," I said getting in the car. He just smiled at me.

We got on the road and Dean told us the game plan.

"So we keep diving,get there, find Dad and every thing back normal," Dean said. But we all know it was going to be harder than that.

"So what was John hunting?" Astrid asked. Dean looked at me in the backseat for a secant before saying,

"I think I should wait until we have every one here,"

"What do you mean by that?" I asked.

"We're going to get Sammy," he said.

"Dean, let me out of the damn car now."

"Max," Astrid straed,

"Dean!" I shouted, "Let me out of the car!" I tried to open the door, but it was locked.

The next night was Halloween, my least favorite holiday. All it did was bring bad memory. The only thing that made it worse is that tomorrow was the anniversary of my parent's death, following by Mary Winchester.

The closer we got to Stanford the more pissed I got. The last thing I wanted to do was see Sam. A small part of me wanted to ask him why he did it. Why'd he leave without saying good-bye. But I told that part of me to shut the hell up. I didn't need Sam any more.

We pulled up to the place Sam live. I looked at the house with hate, I didn't want to go in there. I Didn't want to see him. I hadn't seen him or talked to him in four years.

Dean got the window unlocked and we came in. I looked around the room. Then someone came in. They attacked Dean and he fought back. Soon Dean was on top,

"Easy tiger," he said smiling.

"Dean?" Sam questioned.

"And Astrid. And Max," my sister said, with a smirk on her face.

"You scared the crap out of me," Sam said.

"That cause your out of practice," Dean said. Sam flipped them over he was on top of Dean.

"Or not," Dean said "Now get the hell off me, would ya?"

"What are you doing here guy?" Sam asked getting off Dean.

"I was looking for a beer," Dean said getting up.

"And we can't see family, Sam?' Astrid asked walking over and hugging him. When she let him go Sam eyes meet mine. He looked the same as he did before just older and taller. His looked like he wanted to forget me. I know mine were filled with question and hate.

"Sam?" a voice called. A bolded girl came into the room. She was in a short T-shirt and shorts. She was beautiful. More than I ever was. I felt pain.

"I love the Smurf," Dean said pointing to her shirt.

"Can I just say," Astrid stared, "you are way out of Sam league."

"Sam what's going on?" the girl said.

"Ah," Sam said, "This is Dean my older brother. And our friends Astrid and her sister Max,"

Friend, not ex-girlfriend.

"Hi," Astrid said.

"Now if you'll excuse us we have some private 'family business' to discuss. Nice meeting you though." Dean said. Sam walked over to the girl.

"Whatever you have to say to me you can say in front of her," he declared. Dean looked at him for a secant.

"Ah okay. Dad... hasn't been home in a few days." Sam looked annoyed.

"Probably just working overtime,or on a bender," Sam said, "He'll stumble his way back home sooner or later,"

"Sam," I said, he looked at me. "Your dad's on a _**hunt**_ trip, and he hasn't been home in a few days,"

"Jess, please excuse us for a bit,"

"You seriously can't expect me to just drive off with in the night," Sam said walking down the stairs.

"We do," Astrid said. Sam didn't listen and when on,

"I need to stay here,"

"You're not hearing me Sammy," Dean said.

"I am-" Sam said.

"No, .Missing, " Dean said.

"Missing or late?" Sam asked.

"Missing," Astrid said crossing her arms. "We need your help to find him,"

"He's been missing before. The poltergeist in Amherst, the Devil's Gate in Clifton. Every time he was fine," Sam argued.

"Not for this long," Dean protested looking at Sam.

"Are you in or are you out?" I asked turning away from him.

" I can't," Sam said.

"Can't or won't?" Astrid asked.

"Either," he replied. "I sower off hunting for good, and I mean it guys." I leaned against the wall with my arms crossed still looking away from Sam.

"Hunting not easy we know, but it's never that bad," Dean stated. That was kinda a lie. For us it was never bad but for Sam and Dean…

Sam scoffed before turning saying "Yeah? When I told Dad I was afraid of the thing in my closet he gave me a .45. When Max was seven she and some guy came up to her at the park she thought he was a demon and tried to excelsium him."

"Well he was a demon," Astrid said remembering that day.

"Yeah and what was Dad supposed to do?" Dean asked.

"I was nine! He was supposed to say don't be afraid of the dark," Sam shouted.

"Don't be afraid of the dark?" I asked turning to look at him. "Are you kidding me Sam? Of course you should be afraid of the dark, Sam you know what's out there."

"Yeah but still," Sam shrugged and looked at Dean. I turned away again. "The way we were raised. Dad's obsession of kill the thing that took Mom. We still haven't found the damn thing. So we kill every evil thing in between," Sam said.

"We also save a lot of people," Dean.

"Do you think this is what Mom would have wanted for us?" he asked Dean.

"Low blow, Sammy," I said still not looking at him. He didn't answer.

"Dean, we were raised like warriors,"

"So?" Dean said, facing his younger brother, "Would you rather live a normal 'Apple Pie' life?" Dean questioned.

"Maybe not normal but safe," Sam said. We stood there in silence.

"Sammy, your dad in trouble," Astrid spat after a minute of silence.

"Real trouble," Dean said, "He could be dead, for all we know." he paused for a minute. "But what I do know is that we can't do this without you."

Lie, I thought.

"Yes you can,"Sam said.

"Yeah, but I for one don't want to," Dean said.

We were in the Impala waiting for Sam to come. It was only by the promise that we get him back by Monday for a law school interview that Sam agreed to come. I shook my head. I didn't want Sam to come but we don't alway get what we want.

This was more than likely a ghost case by the looks of it, so I hoped it was done soon. Sam got into the back with me. I don't look at him. I wasn't going to paint myself. I could feel his eyes on me the whole night as we drove away.

(Astrid POV)

We drove through the night. Me and Dean in the front and Max and Sam in the back. Max didn't look at him, but he looked at her, trying to see what she was thinking.

I didn't fully forgive Sam for leaving Max. But he was family and I can hate and love him as a brother at the sametime. I did the same thing with Dean all the time.

The next morning we stop and got berkfest. By berkfest I mean some candy bars and a couple of sodas.

"So how awkward do you think this can get?" I asked looking up to Dean as we checked out.

" I don't know," he said flatly, " I just know that they need to talk before this trip ends or,'

"All fricking hell breaks loose?" I asked.

"Yeah," he says. We walk out and I look at the Impala I saw that Sam had moved to the front of the car and seemed to vary auster in there. I sighed and turned to fine Dean looking at me.

"What?" I asked.

"I miss you," he said quietly.

"Dean," I said "We can stare this again, not now. We find John first and maybe then we talk but.."

"I don't want to wait till the A.J.," Dean said.

A.J. sand for Astrid Juliet which was my first and middle name.

"Dean, we can't just rush into something," I said, "We got Sam and Max in the same car to deal have Ivy to think about," I say reminding him about our daughter. We both sighed, before I continued,

"Dean let's just take care of this, then we can talk. Okay?" I asked. He looked at me and said

"Okay," I went up on my tip toes and kissed his cheek, and we walked to the car. Dean and Sam went on to have conversation about credit card scam and casettapes. Just as Dean was telling Sammy the house rules I turn and whispered to Max

"You okay?" She looked out the window and said

" I just want this to be over," there was pain in her voice.

"It will be soon," I said was speed off on the highway.


End file.
